


Zim Cares

by HoshiYoshi



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: Some kids mess with GIR. Zim *really* doesn't like that.





	Zim Cares

**Author's Note:**

> I just like writing protective Zim, it's fun when he cares about things. Sidenote, GIR isn't quite as stupid here. He can at least carry a conversation for a little bit.

"M-Master...?"

Zim had been looking down at the device he was welding, but his head snapped up at the sound of the watery yet familiar voice. He flipped his goggles up off of his eyes, revealing magenta sclera underneath, which narrowed in suspicion.

"GIR? What's the matter with you? Can't you see that I, ZIM!!!– am busy?" His words didn't carry any bite despite the fact that he had tried to sound mean, and his eyes only narrowed further when he was met by a little sniffle from his robot.

He sat his tool down, hopping down from the chair he'd been sitting in. Now level with GIR, the tiny robot practically attached himself to Zim as he hugged his master as tight as he could. "GIR! What's wrong with you???" Zim repeated, trying to push GIR off of him.

"Th-there was some kiiiiiids..." GIR whined, oddly subdued for his usual antics. "Some kids?" Zim echoed, now on guard. "What about those kids?" "They made fun of meeeeee. They called me ugly n they tried kickin me 'round! Look!!!" At the last word, GIR's demeanor became much more cheerful, like that of a child at show and tell as he held his arm up for Zim to see.

It was still clearly functional, but some of the casing was damaged, revealing the wiring underneath. An incredibly simple fix, but Zim's expression darkened. "GIR, do you remember where these _kids _were?" He said 'kids' as though he were spitting venom, and GIR nodded excitedly. "They was in the park!!!" He bounced while he spoke, then turned and began to run off. "C'mon, I'll show you!!!!"

It was night, so Zim followed GIR without his disguise, listening to the robot scream with delight as they walked through the mostly silent neighborhood. Once at the park, Zim saw that there were three children standing around, kicking a sportsball back and forth between themselves.

"Is that them, GIR?" He asked quietly. GIR burst out into dramatic sobs again. "YEESSSSSS, THERE THEY ISSSSS!" He wailed loudly, drawing the children's attention. "Hey, there's that stupid toy again!" One of them cried, and they all came rushing in Zim and GIR's direction.

Zim placed his hand on top of GIR's head while the robot sobbed, then he elevated himself on the robotic legs that sprang out of his PAK, raising himself high above the kids. They all stopped in their tracks, falling over themselves as they tried to move back from Zim, the color draining from their faces.

"Would you like to say that again?" Zim asked threateningly, a menacing grin spreading across his face. He didn't even have a chance to kill the kids (like he was seriously considering) before they scrambled away, screaming bloody murder as they did so.

Zim 'tsk'ed to himself, lowering himself to the ground once more. Much to his relief, GIR seemed to have forgotten the ordeal and was happily standing there, humming to himself. Zim placed his hand on top of GIR's head.

"How about we get some tacos later? Would you like that, GIR?" "OH BOY WOULD I!!!!!!!"


End file.
